1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a mechanical means for improving one's skill in the game of golf, said means including an apparatus having either a tee or a simulated turf on which a golf ball is placed and on which vibratory indicators are positioned in relation to the holding stance of a user, the indicators being so placed that they outline the path, before contact with the ball and during the follow through, that a correct swing would take.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices to aid in the correction of a faulty golf club swing seem to be nearly as old as the game itself. For example, Olifford, U.S. Pat. No. 720,406, patented Feb. 10, 1903, discloses a device in which the swing approach and follow-through can be monitored.
An early device which used flexible indicators to help mark the path of a club head as it approached the ball was taught by Borthwick, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,532,984, patented Apr. 7, 1925. There Borthwick disclosed a device in which the swing approach and club contact point may be monitored. Borthwick realized that the vibration of indicators showing that the club head has veered off course gives a good indication of a swing that needs correction.
Another who taught the use of vibratory indicators was Burgoyne, U.S. Pat. No. 1,556,919. Burgoyne's vibratory indicator is a spring-rod bearing combination supported by a wire frame anchored to an elongated member forming the practice pad.
Throughout the prior art, only indicators which were for the most part fixed in position were utilized, with the support structure being attached to a practice pad. None of the previous devices has indicators which are capable of being placed nearly anywhere on the practice pad.